Machine Gun
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Machine Gun turret sprays bullets at the enemy, rapidly dealing damage to massed infantry at close to medium range." ---- ---- Summary *The Machine Gun is the third defense to unlock in the game. *Machine Guns have moderate range and a fast rate of fire, but they deal low damage and have poor accuracy (depending on distance from target). *The Machine Gun is very effective against large groups of Riflemen or Warriors. Offensive Strategy *Deploying Heavies in front of Riflemen or Zookas is a very effective way of protecting them from Machine Guns. However, although having just one Heavy can protect Zookas, one Heavy will not protect Riflemen. This is because the Machine Gun is so inaccurate that it usually misses the Heavy and hits the Riflemen. *The closer your troops are to the Machine Gun, the more accurately it fires. If possible, try to destroy it from a distance. *Although Warriors can be chewed up if attacking a Machine Gun directly, they can easily heal through the occasional bullet if they are attacking something else at the edge of the Machine Gun's range. Defensive Strategy *Machine Guns are very effective front-line defenses, as it stops weak troops like the Rifleman or Zooka from making it into your base. *Placing Machine Guns near Boom Cannons can help prevent large numbers of weak troops from destroying it. * They are a good alternative to Flamethrowers when defending against Warriors. Because of its accuracy at point-blank range, they can destroy Warriors attacking an adjacent building fairly quickly. Thus they can be placed next to the Headquarters/Outpost when you do not have Flamethrowers unlocked or have a Resource Base that does not have Flamethrowers on it. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Machine Gun is a green gun mounted on a silver stand, and there are two silver handles on the back. *At level 2, the Machine Gun gains a small magazine on the back, and the front of the barrel becomes smaller and ridged. *At level 3, the Machine Gun gains some sandbags around one half of it, and the magazine on top is removed and replaced with two magazines, one on each side. *At level 4, the Machine Gun gains a small frontal shield. *At level 5, the Machine Gun gets slightly bigger, it gains a larger frontal shield, and its handles are reinforced. The whole barrel becomes thinner. *At level 6-7, a disc is added at the back of the Machine Gun, behind the shield, and the sandbags are extended to the entire perimeter of the Machine Gun. The side magazines are removed. *At level 8, the stand is reinforced. The barrel loses its ridged pattern and now has holes in it. *At level 9-10, the Machine Gun loses all its sandbags. It gains a stone base, a modified handle system, and a bigger and more reinforced frontal shield which covers the entire gun and is more angular. Two ammunition belts converging together can also be seen in the back. *At level 11-20, the Machine Gun gains a back shield and loses its handles, becoming hexagonal. The ammuniton belts are removed. A box can be seen on the side, possibly replacing the belts. A small green hatch is added on the top. Trivia *Machine Guns were invented in the mid-19th century and have been used in war to this day. *The Machine Gun undergoes more changes per upgrade than any other defensive building. *The MMG 9000 resembles a high-level machine gun with two short barrels. Despite its looks, this defensive structure is capable of killing a decent amount of troops if not taken out quickly. *The Machine Gun has the lowest hitpoints of any maximum-level defensive building. *Despite visibly having magazines attached to it on levels 2-7, the Machine Gun has no need to reload while firing. *The level 1 Machine Gun looks similar to a belt-fed Machine Gun but starting at level 2 (and ending at level 7) the Machine Gun appears to be magazine-fed. ^All shots may not hit, so the game's stated damage per second is approximate. Accuracy improves as targets move closer. de:Maschinengewehr Category:Defensive Buildings